


Little Pup

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Gabriel, Dad Jack, Demon Gabe, M/M, Snake Jack, baby jesse, werepup Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This fic was inspired by elapuse's art on twitter <3





	Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elapuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by elapuse's art on twitter <3

"Jack we can't keep that....thing." Reaper grumbled, watching his mate curl more protectively around the bundle in his arms as he hisses at him.

"Don't make that sound at me Jack, you can't just take in a stray werepup like this." Jack levels him with a glare.

On anyone else that glare would have them running, but not Reaper he levels one back of his own. "We are not keeping that thing Jack and that is final!" That was the wrong tone and word to use, reaper knew this a bit to late however as Jack bares his fangs at him, tail lashing.

"Do. not. tell. me. what. I. can. and. can. not. do!" Jack growls out each word slowly and with meaning and now Reaper is a tad scared. When Jack sounded like that, it never boded well for anyone, even him.

Slithering pass him, Jack cradles the little wolfpup in his arms who sleeps peacefully, unaware of the fight going on around him. Jack stops to glare at Reaper, fangs still bared, voice not matching the gentleness in which he holds the little one.

"Enjoy sleeping alone tonight....demon." 

Reaper growls as Jack slithers away up into the tree. 

"Your going to miss me...snake." Neither sleep well that night.

They do indeed keep him, not that Reaper gets much say in any of it. Jack is the -worst- when he wants something and this is no different. Doesn't mean Reaper is going to help raise this mutt of a thing. His mood stays sour and grumpy for weeks.

Most of Jack's time was now taken up with the pup and Reaper can't believe he finds himself jealous of a tiny baby, a tiny furry baby, but a baby none the less, at least 1 years old maybe more but not by much.

Jack and him don't speak for weeks before finally Jack is handing off the wolfpup into his arms. "I need to hunt, take care of him while i'm gone and try not to screw it up." Jack warns glaring at him. 

Reapers pointed tail slashes behind him angrily, but says nothing.

Jack leaves in a hissing huff to go off and hunt. Normally he left the tiny pup sleep away in his make shift nest, but guess today Jack wanted to torture him. 

He grumbles looking down at the tiny thing and makes a face. "Now what am I suppose to do with you?"

Of course he gets no answer, just big brown eyes watching him. Reaper looks away and fidgets in his spot before deciding 'fuck it' and takes the pup with him while he builds something more sturdy then the dam nest Jack built. Doesn't mean he has to like any of it.

When Jack comes back from hunting there is a tiny little hut built just for the pup so he has more of his own space. Reaper wordlessly hands the pup over and goes back to his own area to sleep, still mad......about......what he honestly doesn't know anymore.

Jack watches Reaper carefully as he leaves, as the pup -Jesse- sleeps in his arms. He sighs deeply missing his demon, but nothing he could do, but wait for Reaper to come around.

Seems all it would take is Reaper having to defend the pup and himself from hunters in the area. Reaper was brutal tearing the hunters apart, but when they tried to get Jesse, well the hunters learned TRULY just how dangerous one could be.

By the time Jack comes back from his hunt for the day, the ground around their tree and huts is scorched black and burned, ground still smoking. Slithering over the hot ground is almost to much for Jack, but he does because he can't see his family anywhere.

Panic starts to set in seeing the bones of humans littering the ground. -Did hunters get them?- He growls even has his fear starts reaching higher. His tongue flicks out trying to smell his mate and the pup, when he gets a faint smell, his body has never moved so fast.

He follows the smell until it leads him to a small cliff facing the ocean, it's only then that he finally see's them in the mouth of a cave. Gabriel is still so in fight mode he turns on Jack for all but a split second before he relishes who it is.

"It's me, it's just me." Jack says watching Gabriel's eyes go from blood red to orange calming down slightly, his body still taunt in nature though, still fresh from the fight.

"Jack..." The demons swallows thickly finally looking down to the bundle in his arms.

Jesse looks at him them both, chewing on a clawed hand, looking just fine and happy as can be. 

"They....they tried to take him." Reaper growls softly. Now that Jack can see his family is unharmed and whole he takes a minute to study Gabriel.

He has only ever seen him look this way when hunters have tried coming for Jack. The left over fear and worry only this time it's....magnified so much more.

"They were going to hurt him and...he's so small....just....couldn't let that happen."

"I know it's ok Gabriel, you killed them, they can't hurt us or Jesse now, they got everything they deserved." Jack can't help growling out the last bit.....he hated hunters with a passion.

"Can I hold him please?" Jack finally ask, softly this time. At first Gabriel just tightens his hold on Jesse looking upset and Jack tries not to get to sappy over how much Gabriel being like this is getting to him. Finally he hands him over almost reluctantly.

Once Jack can feel Jesse in his arms and -really- feel he is ok, he relaxes. Tongue flicking out over and over again. Jesse tries grabbing it, but misses of course, he's not fast enough yet.

"I'm sorry."

Jack curls around them all relaxing bit by bit. Nuzzling Jesse's head of hair for a moment he finally looks to Gabriel. "I'm sorry too." 

Gabriel breaths out a big breath, sagging against Jack's body. "I was worried."

"What about?" Jack ask already having a good idea why. 

"He takes up all your time....." Gabriel trails off shrugging, his own tail wrapping around his body as Jack gets more settled around them.

"Not all my time Gabriel, and just because he's here doesn't mean your getting pushed out or pushed away, your my mate, that's for life or did you forget that?" Jack teases, offering a small smile at last.

Gabriel grumbles, but there's a small smile on his face. "You know how I get."

Jack rolls his eyes dramatically, "Yeah I do." 

Gabriel quietly laughs, "Oh shut it."

Silence settles between them once more, but it's better now, easier, no longer filled with anger. 

"He's kind of ugly though isn't he?" Gabriel says getting comfy in Jack's curled up body. 

Jack gives him the most shocked face and gasp, "Gabriel how can you say such a thing?"

Just for good measure Jack holds up the playful pup to fully see him. Jesse looks to Gabriel with happy brown eyes and a tiny furry wagging tail, growling softly in play. 

Reapers face softens against his will and he sighs, "Fine, fine, he's the cutest pup ever."

Once they move deeper into the cave they decide to sleep for the night. Once everyone is curled together, -Jack's body was so protective feeling and Gabriel had missed it- they start drifting off to sleep, the werepup in the middle, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
